The Prank War
by DramioneForever123
Summary: What starts out as a simple little feud between the Head Boy and Head Girl turns into a full-blown prank war. Draco and Hermione go to the extremes to beat the other.


**The Prank War**

**Chapter 1**

**DramioneForever123**

"Malfoy, was it necessary to do this?"

"Granger….Need air….Can't breathe,"

"Just apologize and I'll let you go,"

"I'm….S….Sorry,"

Hermione released Draco from the headlock she was holding him in.

Rubbing his neck, Draco said, "Goodness, Granger, was it really worth nearly strangling me?"

"Yes!"

"Bloody wretch," muttered Draco silently.

Hermione let out a blood-curdling scream and leapt for Draco's throat.

Draco in the meanwhile, had neatly sidestepped her.

Hermione, in turn, ended up falling to the floor.

However, this was very unfortunate for Draco as it seemed to anger Hermione even more.

Draco backed into the corner of the room, cowering from the blow Hermione was most likely going to give to him.

He was very surprised when Hermione smiled and retreated upstairs. After reaching the top of the stairs she yelled, "I hate you Malfoy!" and promptly slammed her door.

Sighing to himself, Draco sat down and picked up his Transfiguration homework.

…

Hermione crept down the stairs slowly with a devilish smile on her face. She slowly shuffled to the couch when she saw Draco asleep on his Transfiguration homework.

Clicking her tongue (_boys!)_, Hermione waved her wand over Draco's blank paper. This would ensure that his homework would be waterproof.

Even though she wanted to get Draco back badly, ruining whatever effort he had put into his essay (if any) would be going too far.

She conjured a bucket and Silenced it. She whispered, "Augamenti,".

Water came pouring from her wand into the bucket, but it was noiseless because of the spell she had put up.

After picking up the bucket she balanced it on the sofa.

"One, two, THREE!"

Draco's reaction to the torrent of water being poured on him was instantaneous.

His reaction was to sit up suddenly. That didn't end so well.

Due to the sudden movement Hermione accidently dropped the bucket. She had been pouring out the water slowly, but the dropping of the bucket sent the water flowing freely onto Draco.

And Draco, you ask? The bucket landed on top of his head in one swift movement. So now, not only was Draco sure that he would have a bruise the next morning, but the water was pouring on top of him, much like a waterfall.

Hermione gasped and fled the room, desperately trying not to laugh. She ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, until she was at her door. Then, she stayed still and listened.

Draco grimaced, pulling the bucket from his head and half-heartedly kicking it across the room. He winced when it hit a table and in turn, knocked a vase over.

He glanced at his homework, wondering why it wasn't as soaked as he was.

He shook himself like a wet dog.

He was going to get back at Granger. He was going to get her good.

*OoOoOoOoOoOoOo*

The next morning, Draco waited until Hermione entered the bathroom they both shared. He slowly pushed the door to Hermione's room open after checking for any jinxes he might set off by stepping into her room.

He placed the dainty white box in his hands on top of her pillow where she'd be sure to see it. He shut the door behind him quietly and walked back to his room.

*OoOoOoOoOoOoOo*

Hermione walked into her room as fast as she could to avoid being confronted by Draco for the last night's rather _wet _encounter. She still couldn't get the image of his shocked face out of her head. If she saw him she was sure to burst out laughing.

After choosing what to wear she got dressed and picked up her books. She was about to leave when something on her bed caught her eye.

She picked up the box and shook it side-to-side slowly. When she was debating about opening it or not she noticed a note taped to the side.

It said, 'Dear Herrmione, I hope this pie explodes with flavor! It's key lime, your favorite! Love, Ronald'

As she read these few words over and over thoughts flew through her head.

_Why did he send me this pie? Why did he spell my name wrong? Why did he assume my favorite is key lime? Why did he sign his name 'Ronald' instead of 'Ron'? And above all, why is the handwriting so neat?_

She opened the box slowly, her wand on the ready.

And then, she found….

A pie!

A normal looking key lime pie sat in the box staring Hermione in the eye.

'_It looks harmless,'_ mused Hermione. She broke off a piece was about to pop it into her mouth when she heard something.

It was a tiny, high pitched voice that seemed to be counting down from ten.

"_Ten, nine, eight, seven,"_

Hermione moved her hand away from her mouth.

"_Six, five, four,"_

She dropped the tiny piece of pie onto her bed.

"_Three, two, one!"_

Hermione hardly had time to react as the pie actually exploded, covering her bed, walls, furniture, and even the ceiling!

Hermione had tried ducking under the bed, but she was a split second too late.

She scraped the pie off her face and grimaced. She then grabbed her slightly damp towel and walked back to the bathroom to take a shower. Again.

*OoOoOoOoOoOoOo*

Hermione _Scourgifyed _the mess in her room until the only thing remaining was a light green tint n the once-white ceiling.

She was so mad. In fact, mad was putting it lightly. She was downright FURIOUS.

She walked-more like flew- to the Great Hall. She saw a common sight as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Harry and Ginny feeding each other their breakfast sweetly while Ron shoved anything he could find into his mouth.

She waved her hands in front of Ron's face to get his attention.

Ron cleared his throat and grinned. However his grin melted when he saw Hermione.

Glazed eyes, clenched fists, slightly twitching left eye. Surefire signs that Hermione was pissed.

Hermione threw the note at Ron. His eyes sped through it and then clouded with confusion.

"I never sent you any pie. And isn't your name spelled H-e-r-m-i-o-n-e? And Merlin's pants, why is it signed RONALD?"

The fire in Hermione's eyes was doused by Ron's words.

"Wait. So you _didn't_ send me that exploding pie?"

"No! Why would I? And besides, where'd you find it? Because if it was in your dorm I couldn't have gotten in since you didn't tell me the password yet,"

"I didn't think of that. It was on my pillow. It's not me, obviously. And I doubt its one of the teachers. So that leaves Malfoy,"

And sure enough, when she looked over at the Slytherin table, she saw him.

Draco bloody Malfoy.

He looked towards the Gryffindor table and locked eyes with Hermione.

He smirked.

"Two can play at this game, Malfoy. And believe me, I will succeed."

And thus was how the prank war began.

**Hey chickadees! Hope you liked the story. Let me know in a review! :) I'm aiming for 2-3, but it's up to you!**

**~Ni-Ni**


End file.
